parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Balto
Balto plays Jonah in Balto: A FunnyTales Movie Balto plays Ozzie in Over the Hedge (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) He is a Possum Balto plays Woody in Animal Story (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version), and Toon Story (TwilightSparkleandCourage4ever) He is a Cowboy Balto plays Zazu in TomandJerryFan36's The Cartoon King He is a Hornbill Balto plays King Stefan in Sleeping Aleu He is Aurora's father Balto plays Captain Tarpals in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He is a gungan Balto plays Obi-Wan Kenobi in Animation Star Wars episodes II-VI He is a Jedi Balto plays Adult Simba in The Wolf-Dog King He is a lion Balto plays Adult Tod in The Wolfdog and the Lion He is a fox Balto plays Tonraq in The Legend Of Kate He is a man from the Southern Water Tribe Balto plays Lou Lou Who in How The Wolf Stole Christmas (2000) He is a who Balto plays Aladdin in Baltladdin He is a street rat Balto plays Tarzan in Baltozan He is an ape man Balto plays Fox in The Animals Of Animation Wood He is a fox Balto plays Li Shang in Jenlan He is a Chinese army captain Balto plays Jason Johnston in Balto and Tramp He is a 19-year-old boy Balto plays Thomas O'Malley in The Aristowolves He is a cat Balto plays Charlie Barkin in All Wolves Go to Heaven & All Wolves Go to Heaven 2 He is a canine angel Balto Played Human Kuzco In The Wolf-Dog's New Groove He is an Incan emperor Balto played Cassim in Dodgerladdin 3:and The King of Thieves and Humphreyladdin 3: And the King of Thieves He is The King of Thieves Balto played Zeus in Humphreycules He is Hercules' father Balto played Tenzin in The Legend of Princess He is an airbender Balto played Mufasa in The Wolf King He is a lion Balto played Count Dooku in Star Wars (VillainsRockz Style) Balto played Ben Kenobi in Star Wars (Mistercartoonmovie Style) He is a Jedi Balto Played King Hubert In Sleeping Huskey He is Prince Phillip's Father Balto Played King Richard in Pongo Hood He is a King of England Balto played Mr. Mint in Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (MxShinx style) He is a woodsman Balto played Bear Kenai in Brother Wolf and Brother Wolf 2 He is a Bear Balto played Mushu in Anyalan He is a Chinese Dragon Balto played Theo in Booster (Turbo) Balto played Basil in The Great Wolf Detective Balto played Big Bird in Sesame Street (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style), Follow That Wolf-Dog and The Adventures of Bambi in Grouchland Balto played The King in Katerella Balto played Chewbacca in Star Wars (TheBeckster1000 Style) Balto played Cash from The Alley Cat & The Dalmatian 2 He's a country singing dog Balto played Bugs Bunny in Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons He is a Rabbit Balto played Steve Rogers/Captain America in Dynamite's Cinematic Universe He is a super-soldier. Balto played Kitten Edmond in Herc-A-Doodle He is a kitten turned Boy Balto Played Peter Pan in Balto Pan He is a Boy would never Grow up. Balto Played Barry in Sausage Party He is a Deformed sausage Balto Played Shrek in Shrek He is an Ogre Portrayal * Simbalto Played By Simba * Todto Played By Tod Gallery Balto in Balto.jpg Brother Wolf Trailer Balto.jpg Pic detail52b01f3633d48.png Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sled Dogs Category:Fathers Category:Princekodi Heroes Category:Gray Characters Category:Huskies Category:Wolves Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Universal Characters Category:Orphans Category:Leaders Category:Adults